scarecroefandomcom-20200214-history
Lost episodes of Sesame Street
Sesame Street has produced over 4,500 original one-hour episodes of television over the course of fifty years. Most TV shows consider it a huge landmark if they're able to pass one hundred episodes, an achievement that Sesame Street has reach forty-five times over. Given the vast volume of content produced in this time, it's expected that not every ** would survive. The BBC's Doctor Who has famously lost a number of early episodes due to broadcaster practices during the 1960s, for example. YouTube channels and wikis have dedicated themselves to unearthing various *** of lost media, however the use of the term "lost" in most of these cases is something of a misnomer. "Elusive" may be a more appropriate term in the case of Sesame Street segments due to the nature of the infrequency with which the content has aired over the years. More often than not, segments that have been assumed "lost" from the perspective of fandom have merely been tucked away in the archives waiting to be unearthed. However, a select number of episodes have indeed been revealed to have gone lost over the years. The reason for this ranges anywhere from the source materials simply having been misplaced to having been the result of some accident that cause irreparable damage. While working on our project to build the world's first and only complete Sesame Street episode guide, at least sixty episodes have been found to be missing. �� needs a guide :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0012 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0105 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0108 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0146 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0155 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0157 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0164 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0180 — :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0202 — First appearance of Slimey :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0214 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0231 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0232 — �� Frannie, a little girl Muppet, does an errand at Hooper's Store :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0233 — �� Frannie picks a doll at Hooper's; a grandma buys food for pet monster :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0234 — �� Carla Pinza as Maria :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0235 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0237 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0238 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0239 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0240 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0241 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0243 — �� Actual first appearance of Linda :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0246 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0248 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0259 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0261 — �� Oscar delivers to Roosevelt Franklin; Grover tug-of-war :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0262 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0270 — �� Big Bird builds a moon rocket; animated Big Bird :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0284 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0286 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0288 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0291 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0294 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0297 — �� Kermit & Prof Hastings: Letter U :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0298 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0305 — Big Bird wants to imitate a rooster :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0339 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0345 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0346 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0347 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0353 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0360 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0361 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0362 — Brother Kirk visits Sesame Street :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0363 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0364 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0365 — �� The Mudman gets a mud mobile to make mud deliveries :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0366 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0367 — Ernie guesses pajaro and plays sounds :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0369 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0371 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0379 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0385 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0389 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0395 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0397 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0401 — �� Charlotte Rae sings “Believe in Yourself” :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0402 — �� two more Jesse Jackson orations (i.e. "I Am Somebody") :# w:c:muppet:Episode 0576 — �� :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1444 — David trains Barkley :# w:c:muppet:Episode 1814 — �� __NOWYSIWYG__